The first Alice
by Snow Tree
Summary: See the song take place in the Alices point of view. The first alice is an OC that tells you her story. Through the killing and getting capture there is more then what it seems. Trying to get out along the way helping the other alices.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: #2c3635; background: #FFFFFA;" I can't remember how I got here or who I am. For some reason I don't care because of all the fun I'm having. I wear a red dress with a sword in my hand making everyone else wear red too. I cut down anyone I see as I travel through the class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; color: #2c3635;"br / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Then the forest fought back. Vines all around me begin to enclose around me. I try to cut through but no luck. I breathe heavily not knowing why I'm trapped in the vine made room. I slash and bash the walls desperately trying to get out, so I can kill class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Then I heard faint voice in the distance. I stood still listening as it gets closer. The vines slowly unravel two figures growing near. One is a white and black hair boy in shorts. There's another boy with orange hair wearing a yellow dress. I hear them more class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" "Fucking bastard, this is your entire fault." Yelled the orange hair boy to the white hair one./spanbr / span style="background: #FFFFFA;""I don't see how it's my fault." White hair boy said with no care in his class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / span style="background: #FFFFFA;""Well why else would I be wearing this fucking dress if it wasn't you?" The orange hair boys' face was covered with rage./spanbr / span style="background: #FFFFFA;""Maybe someone else thought you were a girl./spanbr / span style="background: #FFFFFA;"" He said while digging in his ear with his class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" The closer they get the more vines move out of my way. Blood rushes through me knowing what I'm about to do. I walk towards then as they get closer unaware what will happen to them. Within an instant they both fell silent. I smile with joy as their blood spatters on my red class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" I walk through the forest once more to begin my rampage. Every day I kill the same victims, get capture, and kill the two boys. I enjoy it with a smile on my face. I kill everyone over and over unable to stop. When I go to sleep the faces of my victim, Endless nights of trouble sleeping. I smile no more, nor do I eagerly wait to be let out of my class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Here come the two boys. I wish to sleep, I wish to stop kill, I wish the screaming will stop, I wish to die. I tried to pierce myself with my sword but even with it all the way though me I still breathe. I cry out for help but no one class="apple-converted-space" /span/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Here come the boys. I try to stop myself try to go down a different path but it always ends the same. Forever Trapped in this endless loop of murder and capture. As I walk through the forest I sudden realize a patch of blue flower unstained of red. As I walk I looked to see many flower free of red till I come along. I sit in my cell and tell the forest of the flowers I saw. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Here come the boys. This time I quickly pick some flowers before they turn red. I laid the first one on my cell floor. It was small blue flower with white and brown in the middle. I slowly lay out the others thinking carefully what name to give them. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Here come the boys. I started picking flowers trying to stop them from being tainted with blood. The more times I go out killing the greater my collection grows. All the colors I ever saw in front of me./spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" Here come the boys. I left two yellow flowers on their chest before leaving. I slash my way through the forest not realizing I'm going down a different path. I look ahead to see a slim tall man with dark blue hair standing next to a single red flower. I look and the flower with widen eyes as I hear music flow throughout the forest. I walk closer wanting the flower. The man stood there playing an instrument I didn't recognize it but it sounds beautiful. I walk up to him want to ask what he is play but then the music stops. I look to see my sword in his back. He let out a grunt before falling to the ground. His gasping and moaning will add to the nightmare. I shook my head not wanting to feel or remember anything. I quickly pick the red flower and rush to my cell. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" I sat down and gently took out the red flower. I held it up staring at it. "Red Beauty." I named it and placed it near the dead flowers and close to the blood stain ones. I stare at it as a new found joy lite up in me. I began to talk to the forest about the new man I killed and the new flowers I got. /spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" There was a faint glow emanated from red beauty. I stumble back and watch the flower slowly change into a girl. She has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a deep blue dress with a blue scarf to match. She kneeling down looking confuses. "Ikuto," she called out/spanbr / br / span style="background: #FFFFFA;" I sat there afraid as I held my sword. 'no. . . I don't want to kill her.' I thought. I wait for the blood to rush through me making me kill another once more. "Hey, Where's Ikuto?" the girl ask me. I looked at her surprised and confused. "Who?" /span/span/p 


End file.
